Purely by accident
by replayagain
Summary: Ron's feeling rather lonely on Christmas day and decides to go out for a walk by the black lake only to find that it is being occupied by Luna Lovegood. What happens when she invites him to sit down with her? One chapter fic. Rated T for language.


**A/N This one chapter fanfic is somewhat of an AU with bits here and there that does not follow the books. Unfortunately, none of the characters belong to me, except for the plot line. I don't get why people don't write much of this pairing together? I haven't read any of the pairings fics before- but I plan to do so. This story is set in fourth year during the Tri-Wizard tournament. Hope you enjoy this!**

Ron

I angrily kicked at a pebble in front of me as I walked along the curve of the Black Lake. It was snowing a bit but I didn't feel cold since I had asked 'Mione to cast a warming spell for me, which she hastily did before running off to meet that bloody dunderhead Krum. She had mentioned earlier today that she was going out on a date with him. Flying in fact. I thought she hated flying.

Anyway, I fucking hate him. Don't know what 'Mione sees in him at all. She probably likes him for the fame. He's a bloody seeker, the most famous in the world. But he is fucking ugly. Seriously, his noes isn't even straight. 'Mione's told me it's because he's been hit by bludgers too often but I think he was just born that way. Even Neville Longbottom's better looking than him!

To be honest, I feel alone. Alone on Christmas day. Seems like nobody wants to bloody be with me. 'Mione's with the dunderhead. Harry's with Cho. My sis is with Neville. Cederic's with Fleur... and the list goes on. And me? I'm all the way out here, by the freezing cold lake with the giant squid for a date- or rather, waiting for my date to come out and eat me.

As I approached the other end of the Black Lake, I spotted a glowing Christmas tree and saw a girl with long dirty blonde hair dancing about it like some lunatic. Wait a minute. She is a lunatic. I mean, Looney Lovegood. You could never miss the radish earrings she wears, the fluorescent blue leggings- and in this weather too! What the fuck is that thing on her head?

"Hello Ron." she suddenly said in an airy voice.

I don't know how she had spotted or noticed me. I felt my face go red for no reason at all. Must be the weather.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" she asked me. She had stopped dancing and was looking at me straight in the eyes. "You'r not being very nice."

"Ye-heh. Hi." I mumbled.

"Have you come to watch the Christmas tree with me?"

I looked around me, trying to find an escape. Fuck. "N-no. I s-s'pose you thought I was."

She cocked her head after sitting herself on the cold pebble floor. "Would you like to join me?" she asked, patting the ground.

"Sure."

Did I just fucking accept her invite? Purely by accident. But I suppose it's better than being alone.

I sat myself down next to her, finding myself blushing as she stared at me without stopping. Seriously. She should stop doing that if she wants people to actually like her.

"Stop moving."

"What?" I blinked.

"You're going to scare them away if you keep moving." she whispered.

"What do you-"

She covered my lips with her hands and motioned to stay quiet. And for some reason, I did.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, when she suddenly placed her hands on my shoulders.

She didn't say anything and just pushed me down and soon I was lying on my back. She then lay down next to me and pointing towards the sky.

"Keep watching." she whispered. "Look ahead."

I rolled my eyes and did and she told me and found my jaw dropping.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked, as this horse-like thing appeared in the sky out of thin air.

"Did you see that?" Luna asked quietly, although the delight was evident in her voice. "It's a thestral."

"A what?" She really must be barking mad.

"A thestral. You can only see them if you witnessed death."

I blinked. "But I haven't- I-I mean, I haven't seen sm'one die before."

I turned my head to a side and found that Luna had turned her head around too so that we were staring at each other as we lay on the floor. I took in some air to calm myself down from the naughty thoughts that were playing about in my head. It happened a lot ever since my voice started to break. But seriously. Who had naughty thoughts about Luna? Seems like everything is happening purely by accident today.

Taking in another breath of air, I could smell her- I mean. You know. What Luna smelt like. She smelt like mint. I used mint flavoured toothpaste.

"A lot of people don't know this but you can see them on Christmas day. They reveal themselves on Christmas day because they are happy."

"Wow. That's cool."

"It is, isn't it?"

Then everything went silent and the two of us continued to look up at the sky to watch the thestrals flying about.

"Nobody has been this nice to me before." Luna suddenly said.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I wasn't even being nice.

"Thank you for spending some time with me on Christmas day."

I sat up from the ground and shook at my hair to let the dirt off. "Um. kay..."

She sat up with me and smiled. "You can let go of my hand now if you want to."

I blushed as I realised that I was indeed holding her hand. I hadn't realised that we were even holding hands. "Yeah... Um... I only held your hand because I felt sorry for you."

She continued to smile at me. "Thank you."

"Well, I'm going to be heading back now... you know... to the castle."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah."

"I'm rooting for Harry if you wanted to know!"

"Yeah."

"I hope you enjoyed today."

"Yeah."

"Did you like the thestrals?"

"Yeah."

As I walked back, I felt this strange fluttering in my chest and couldn't help but place my hand right where my heart was. I was probably feeling a bit sick. You know. Lying on the cold floor isn't good for you. Mum said so. That was probably it.

I turned around and found her dancing around the Christmas tree again and smiled. She sure is one looney person.


End file.
